


This is the title until I actually come up with a title

by mintyCh0c0late



Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: Fantasy, I couldn't use their names cause I wrote this for an assignment, M/M, Magic, Public executions, and Kara's the knight, totty's the Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyCh0c0late/pseuds/mintyCh0c0late
Summary: Light, a bright blinding light came from the sky that night. I was traveling across the land, attempting to enter another kingdom, when I saw the light. It was beautiful, then he descended from the sky, my Angel.A karatodo fanfic, based off of the Bokku no Heros set





	

Light, a bright blinding light came from the sky that night. I was traveling across the land, attempting to enter another kingdom, when I saw the light. It was beautiful, then he descended from the sky, my Angel. The first thing I noticed were the beautiful wings on his back, a light shade of pink. Fallen feathers landed on the ground, one fell onto my shoulder. 

The Angel landed on the ground, collapsing onto the grass. Worried, I ran as fast as the could towards them, I got on the ground, resting their head on my lap. Their eyes opened, they shone like diamonds, a bright beautiful pink. The Angel reached their hand up, stroking my cheek, before it fell into the blissful rest of slumber. 

\------

His eyes were the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen, they were a beautiful blue, shining like sapphires in the moonlight. 

Warmth was the first thing I felt when I woke up, eyelids fluttering open, my body was leaning against the base of a tree, in front of me was a Amber flame, the source of the warmth. I looked round and then he approached me, stepping into the light of the campfire, our eyes met, and then we spoke. “Who are you?” His voice was filled with curiosity, the amber of the Flames reflecting on his dirty armour. “I am an Angel, cast out of heaven, because I fell in love with a human.” 

He sat down next to me, gently placing his hand on my knee. “I am a knight of my kingdom, I've set out on a journey to explore these lands.” After introductions were made, the pair spent the rest of the night in a comfortable silence, listening to only the sounds of the night.

\------

The angel, now stranded on earth, unsure of his surroundings, and with nowhere to go, asked the knight if he may accompany him. His knight responded with a smile, and a nod. “Of course you may accompany me, on my long and tiring journey my angel!” Laughing, the angel sighed. “Then lead the way, my knight.” And the two set off, the knights metal boots stomping along the ground, his angel flying beside him, pink wings fluttering in the wind. A single feather fell from the pink wings, landing on the muddy ground. 

\------

The pair spent many years traveling together, journeying from land to land. They visited a land of fire and dragons, forests filled with trees reaching towards the skies, many battles were fought, and won. Over the many years Knight aged slowly, yet the Angel did not. 

“My knight..” One night, the two had settled next to a crystal clear lake. “You've grown older, yet I have not, what will become of me if you die?” His knight placed his gloved hand on top of the Angel's hand. “I promise that even if I die, I'll find a way down from heaven, just to be with you again, my Angel.” 

Shifting forward, the Angel wrapped his arms around the knight's chest. “Thank you my knight, for without you, I'll be lost in this world.” His pink wings wrapped around the knight and himself, keeping the other close. The knight hugged the other back. “My angel, I love you, I'd be all alone if you hadn't fallen from the heavens.” 

“I love you too.. My knight.” The two travelers shared a kiss, as the moonlight reflected off of the still lake, a soft breeze ran through the leaves of the trees.

\-------

The pair, now lovers, continued their long journey the next day, coming across a kingdom, with a ban on magic. Curiosity filled the two, as they ventured into the kingdom, the angel hiding his pink wings underneath a blue cloak belonging to the knight. While exploring the small kingdom they stumbled across an old women needing help. “Hello travelers..” She croaked. “Please.. Help.. my wife is dying of a terrible disease.. And no one will help us..” The pair exchanged looks, before the knight spoke. “Of course will help you ma’am!” 

The women smiled. “Thank you, thank you.” She grabbed the Angel’s hand, leading them into the back of the worn out house. On a bed with fraying sheets,lay a women with pale skin, she looked up at the two, and coughed. 

The Angel walked forward, gently pressing his fingertips against the woman's forehead, whispering words unknown to all but himself. A soft golden light filled the room as colour returned to the sick woman's skin. “Thank you so much..” The other croaker. “How may I ever repay you?” The Angel shook his head. “There's no need to, I was happy to help.” 

Little did the others know, a young thief, only seven years old was watching through the window. They ran, in fear, towards a royal guard, and altered them, saying they had witnessed someone using magic. 

\------

The two left the woman’s house, and decided to split up so they could explore the city more. 

\------

The knight walked down a market street, passing stalls filled with bright fruits and fabrics. He stopped by a stall, something has caught his eye, it was a lovely cloak, made of silk, and a beautiful shade of pink. “Um, excuse me?” He spoke to the owner of the stall. “How much for the pink cloak?” The store owner chuckled. “It's 100 coins, looking to buy it for a lucky women?” The knight laughed, pulling out his bag, and placing the coins on the table. “Something like that.” Smiling, the knight was proud of his purchase. He thanked the merchant, and left, cloaked tucked under his arm, he began the search for his Angel.

\---------

Across the market place the Angel walked looking at stall after stall, nothing catching his attention. He smiled as he saw his knight running towards him, something pink tucked under his arm. His knight got down on his knees, and presented the pink thing, it was a silk cloak, which was a beautiful shade of pink. “For you my angel, a gift worthy to rival your beauty!”

The winged one took the cloak, and took off the blue one he was wearing, quickly slipping on the pink one, it felt nice, resting against his pale skin. “I love it, thank you, my knight.” Jumping to his feet, the knight grabbed his hand. “I knew you would, you look lovely in it.” As the two continued speaking, guards watched the two carefully. “That's him right? The one child spoke of?” A guard spoke, raising a hand and pointing at the knight in blue. “I'm sure of it.”

\---------

The pair decided to set off, they had explored, and wanted to visit another kingdom, to met one of their friends.

Before they could turn the corner, two guys stopped them. “Halt! We have reports saying that one of you was witnessed using magic!” Confused, the pair questioned the guards. “Is there any evidence that one of us used magic?” “No.. But our information came from a trustworthy source!” “But sir, isn't the kid that told us a thief?” “Shut up!” The guard pointed at the knight. “You're coming with us!” He grabbed the Knights wrist pulling him away from his angel.

\---------

It had been a week since he had last seen his knight, and he wasn't sure where to go without him. 

Wondering through the town, tightly clasping the cloak he wore. The streets were chaos, people all running towards the town square. The Angel grabbed a child's shoulder, stopping them from running. “What's going on?” Smiling the child bounced with excitement. “They’re going to execute someone who was found guilty of using magic!” They pulled out of the Angels grip, and ran back into the crowd.

“No.. No, no, no, no, no..” He repeated the word over and over, as he ran, bare feet hitting the pavement as he pushed himself through the crowd. The Angel finally reached the town square, a horrific sight awaited him, in the middle of the square, was his knight, tied to a stake in the middle of the stage, straw and wood piled up at his feet. “No..” The prince stepped forward, boots hitting the stage as he walked, the prince was dressed in all red, a butler clad in green, followed him. 

“My king someday! We have caught another magic user! he shall perish in the flames, following the footsteps of the others!” The prince had spoken, raising his arms as the crowd cheered. Smirking, he walked off the stage, his butler following him quickly. A man dressed in all black walked out onto the stage, they were carrying a lit torch. The Angel could only watch in horror as the bonfire was lit, flames crawling up the Knights legs as he cried out in pain.

“NO!” The Angel cried out, pulling off the pink cloak, unfurling his large pink wings, and flying into the air. The town folk watched in horror and amazement, as the Angel flew over to his knight, cupping his cheeks. “Promise me.. That you'll come back to me, my knight!” The Angel had started crying. “I promise.. My angel, I love you..” Crying, the Angel pressed their lips together, flames surrounding them. “I love you!” He yelled as he pulled back. A smile rested on his Knights face, tears streaking down his bruised face.

The Angel flew over to where his cloak was, picking it up and clutching it tightly, letting out sobs of despair. he could bring himself to watch his knight burn. Filled with sadness, he flew away, over the walls of the kingdom.

The last thing the knight saw, was a beautiful pair of wings, smile resting on his face as he died. The whole kingdom watching in surprise and horror. 

\------------

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! I fucking killed Karamatsu. This was written for school, so yeah.. 
> 
> Hope you liked it.
> 
> \-----  
> My tumblr is @mintflavouredtentacles :33


End file.
